


Just another day in Handler’s life

by Tare_chan



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Couple's argument, F/M, Fluff, Handler appreciation, I took liberty in imagining Handler's characterization, Loid and Yor are such a dorks, Slice of Life, she's one awesome character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tare_chan/pseuds/Tare_chan
Summary: It was a tough job to be the person who supervised all agents who did their missions in all Ostania and kept them on track. But Sylvia Sherwood always managed to do it perfectly. She would make sure every mission was carried out successfully. Especially a mission as important as Operation Strix. So when she sniffed a disruption going on, she would find the source of the problem by any means necessary, and pushed it back on track. (a.k.a TwiYor relationship viewed from Handler’s point of view)
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Just another day in Handler’s life

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try making story from Handler's or Sylvia Sherwood's POV. I really like her. I hope I didn't butcher her characterization ^^;  
> Once again I got so many inspirations and headcanons from the server. Unfortunatelly, I cannot remember who made these headcanons, so credits goes to them. (Bluw told me that one of them is the amazing dancingpineaples!! Kudos to her!)  
> And as always, please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes

It was cloudy and damp at the end of summer in Berlint city that night. Sylvia Sherwood has just finished her routine for the day as the Westalis foreign diplomat secretary. After coming inside her ‘apartment’ and changing her appearance, she came out from the emergency exit as a beautician. She spared a glance at her usual SSS chaperones from the other side of the road, and smirked when seeing them settled down in their usual corner with their makeshift camp.

She walked at a fast pace, towards Ghillie Dhu, a beauty salon several blocks away from the place. Entering the place, the worker greeted her, and she smiled in return. 

She mingled at the place, having a small talk with several customers, giving them advice on the latest haircut designs and latest fashion trends, as well as updates of products of top brands of the world. Satisfied that the customer had been served to their satisfaction, she continued to walk to the back office. 

Entering her private room, she made sure she had locked the door, turned on the radio, before pressing a secret button at the drawer, and her seat descended to a secret pathway. 

Sylvia then walked to her usual place, took a seat, and started to sort the reports on her desk. 

A pile of neat folders of new mission reports caught her attention. The redhead frowned when she recognized the handwriting. 

_ Twilight's _ .

"Four more missions accomplished?" She mumbled. It was not a strange thing for Twilight to accomplish so many missions at once, which made him one of her best agents. But she found these latest missions pacing as odd, because usually Twilight would need longer time to accomplish these, as his main mission was Operation Strix. He needed to put that main mission as his priority. 

With that thought, the grey eyed woman glanced at the other side of her desk, and as she had suspected, another pile of folders of new small missions were gone. 

As the Handler, she needed to make sure all of her field agents worked properly, and that none of the main missions got left unattended. She surely couldn't let her suspicion go unanswered, and thus she decided that she needed to arrange her schedule, so she could catch Twilight when he turned in his next reports. 

. 

Sylvia didn't manage to catch Twilight in the last two days. The vague answer she got when she tried to contact him asking of Strix's report, confirmed the Fullmetal Lady's suspicions that he was indeed trying to avoid her. 

This thought made her walk even faster towards the salon that evening, because she had to make sure everything was still going on track. 

That evening, she was also bringing a big bag containing new beauty products for her little shop. 

Even though the salon acted as the entrance of one of the safe houses, she really put her heart and soul into it. That place was actually embodiment of her long lost passions of hers, that she actually enjoyed taking care of the customers, and brought joy to their faces. After all, these hard working women did need their body and soul to be pampered once in a while. The world ran on their delicate yet strong hands after all. 

However, as it was nearing the weekend, people seemed to roam the streets even more today. 

The side roads were packed with groups of people, that she had to maneuver here and there, to keep her pacing, and at the same time, keep her belongings safe. There were hundreds of dalc worth of goods in her bag. Only top high quality brands may exist in her shop after all. 

_ Speaking of it…. _

"Hmm… actually this new hazel hair color will really suit Mrs. Dawn's natural curly hair….." 

Because there were so many things going on in her head, she failed to notice a shadow of a person that was currently walking as fast and towards her. She failed to dodge in time and collided with said person. 

The bump was so hard that she was pushed backward, and fell down despite her try to stop the fall. She managed to protect her head from colliding with the hard concrete, but the bottles inside her bag scattered around her. 

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey!! Watch where you are going!" She snapped to said person, who strangely was still standing, and swiftly collected her products and secured them from being stepped on or kicked by other people. 

"I'm sorry, Miss…. I-.... here…" 

The person gave her hand to help her stand up. 

Handler eyed the culprit while accepting the offering hand, stood up, and racked her brain, because this person looked so familiar. 

Sylvia's train of thoughts stopped as she winched from the sudden jolt of pain coming from her left ankle when she tried to stand up. It looked like she sprained her ankle when she fell down, and to make it worse the heel of her new shoes snapped. 

But once again, said woman's grip was firm enough to steady her, the opposite of her stuttering mess of sentence coming out from her mouth, "Oh no! You're hurt! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!!" 

"It's okay. It's just a-...."

"Where are you heading?"

Sylvia pointed to her shop, "That place, at the corner."

"Okay, I can take you there," the woman turned around, gesturing her hands.

_ Did she just offer to piggyback me?? _ The older woman's eyes widened at the ridiculous concept.  _ No, thank you!! _

"I can walk just fi-...."

"No, you're not, and it's my fault! Please let me help you!" 

Red eyes stared pleadingly at her. And at that time, she finally recognized this woman before her. 

Yor Briar. Or she went by Yor Forger now.

The fake wife who agreed to play house with Twilight. 

Handler just sighed and finally relented, "Just lend me your shoulder."

The younger one did as told. But when Sylvia circled her arm to Yor's shoulder, the younger woman grabbed Handler's other side, and easily lifted her from the ground. Ignoring the yelp of surprise coming from her mouth, her rescuer started walking at a fast pace towards their destination. And before her brain could process what just happened, she was put down gently in front of her salon. 

"Once again, I'm so sorry. It looks like I spaced out and didn't see where I was going. Do you want me to fetch some ice packs for you?" 

"I have those in my place," Sylvia answered, finally snapped out of her thoughts, "Would you like to come in?"

"AH! Thank you, but I need to go home now, my daughter will come home in a moment and……," Sylvia noticed how the young woman averted her eyes to the ground, and her smile lost its shine for a moment, "My husband….. he might work overtime again…." She returned to face her and bowed, "Well then, excuse me…."

Before Sylvia could ask further, Yor turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. 

The red head narrowed her eyes. 

_ So the husband, a.k.a Twilight, also was avoiding his wife? _

This disruption of Operation Strix was looking grimmer each day, and she needed to find out what was going on. 

Handler watched the retreating figure who started to be swallowed by the wave of people, and a thought came. If she couldn't catch Twilight, then she had to use her second reliable source of information. 

But first thing first, she must file a complaint to the shoe's vendor, because she would not spend 400 dalc for heels that would easily snap when breaking her fall.

.

Sylvia Sherwood eyed the City Hall entrance from a small coffee booth across the street. The day before, she had read Operation Strix's file, and as expected from Twilight, she managed to obtain all necessary information regarding Yor Briar Forger. 

The problem now was how to get in that building, and executed a plan that demanded a meeting with her target without raising suspicions. Because apparently the Forger wife's circle of friends was only that small (and from the little information she had, the term "friends'' was still debatable), have no other family aside from one brother, and worked at the back office so she didn't get in touch with the public. 

As she sipped her coffee and thought about a plan however, she suddenly spotted her target emerging from the building. Luckily for her, apparently Yor was told to do some errand, and she was heading towards her location. Judging by her trudge, the red head could just play the "bumped their shoulder by accident" plan. 

Or not. 

Handler couldn't help but cringed when she saw the younger woman slammed her face into a lamp pole. 

Hard. 

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern, and for once she didn't have to feign the tone, because she noticed the bump on her target's forehead started to form. 

Life sparks returned to those red eyes in an instant as the black haired woman registered her voice. She absentmindedly rubbed her bump, and sheepishly answered, "I'm fine, thank yo-... Ah!!! Good day, Miss….. uuhh….." 

"Roth. Nicole Roth." Her beautician persona's name rolled out nicely in her tongue. 

"Oh my, where's my manner, I'm Yor Forger." 

"It's nice to meet you again, Mrs. Forger." 

"How's your ankle?" The raven haired woman glanced at her feet, today wearing flats. 

"Nothing that can't be mended with pain killers." 

"Once again I apologize for yesterday's accident. I guess, I've been spacing out lately….."

"I can see that," as they stood this close to one another now, those slumped posture, darkened bags under the eyes, and pale lips under thin lip gloss, all signs most likely because lack of sleep, didn't escape Handler's trained eyes. Plus bumping into random people or poles. Anyone could see that this woman had too many things going on in her head. 

"Is there anything I could help? Perhaps I can offer you one of our treatments to ease the exhaustion away?" 

"Oh, no no… it's nothing… I'm…. I'm working."

_ A very bad liar, as stated in the file. An easy target for information digging. _

"I see. Still I insist on returning the favor for saving my goods yesterday."

"What? No … no… I was the one who bumped into you….." 

"And yet you took the time to collect my top tier priceless goods from further harm. Those acts of responsibility are rare to find lately."

"But I…." 

"Just a simple snack from this favorite little shop of mine?" Sylvia gestured to the closest random cafe in the proximity. 

"I…. I need to deliver these letters."

_ Very polite, Twilight had written. And apparently had difficulties in turning down offers, especially if she was feeling guilty. _

"I'll wait for your return. Besides, it's nearing noon. You have your recess in a moment. Please accept this humble offer," the red haired woman turned and didn't let the younger one speak of her rejection. 

Sylvia then deliberately emphasized on her limping towards said cafe, while glancing at her back. She was satisfied when she saw her target's contemplated face, before the Forger wife turned on her heels, and ran towards the post office. 

_ First phase succeeded _ . 

.

Sylvia prepared her second phase of plan meticulously. All things stated in the file as the target's favorites: several slices of  _ Bienenstich _ , and a pot of strong Assam tea, complete with rock sugar and cream at the sides, were neatly arranged at the cafe's table for two. 

Just when she finished her preparation, Handler saw said woman enter the cafe's front door. 

"Over here, Mrs. Forger!"

Noticing her whereabouts, the black haired woman walked towards her.

"Ms. Roth, this is really unnecessary." 

"Nonsense. A woman needs a break from time to time. Especially a hard working kind soul such as yourselves. Please have a seat." 

Finding herself in a position where she could not find a way out from, finally Yor took a seat. 

"Pardon my intrusion, but my intuition said that you've been having rough days lately," Sylvia started their conversation.

The younger woman didn't say anything, but her slightly widened eyes were enough for the red head to confirm her suspicion. 

"It is common knowledge that sweets could help ease the tension," she added, "so I hope you like this  _ Bienenstich _ ." 

Sylvia was hoping to get a spark of joy coming from the person sitting in front of her, but instead, she saw the woman's eyes softened and she was smiling sadly when she said, "Ah, it was my husband's favorite." 

_ Huh? _

"Oh? You don't like sweet cakes?" 

"It's not that I don't like it," she answered while starting to eat the cake, "I honestly never ate this cake before I met my husband. I usually have  _ Lebkuchen _ with my tea. But he many times brought this cake, or any other cakes, when coming home from work. So I eat it, usually with my daughter," she added with a smile, "And she likes it very much."

"I see. Ah, speaking of tea, how much sugar do you want?" 

Again, the Handler expected to hear  _ 'two cubes of sugar and cream', _ but instead she got, "Ah, I prefer my tea plain. My husband sometimes made my tea with sugar and cream though."

_ Plain. Not Ostfriesland's tea. _

She kept her facial expression neutral while pouring the tea, while in truth The Fullmetal Lady started to question Twilight's botch of observation. 

"Here you go." 

"Thank you very much." 

If the agent writing the observation was not Twilight, two mistakes would be enough to deem their observation report as trash. But Handler actually had high respect for this particular blond agent of hers. So she would try to use one more information stated in the folder regarding the woman before her, just for the sake of rolling the conversation forward. 

"Under closer inspection, you're actually quite beautiful, Mrs. Forger," the red head compliment responded by a flustered Mrs. Forger, who tried to hide behind her brim cup of tea.

_ Very easily flustered. Quite an innocent soul that she was. _

"I especially love your eyes. They are quite a rare color. Perhaps your favorite color was also red?"  _ Because Twilight was so sure when he wrote that particular information in the folder. _

"You're way more beautiful, Ms. Roth. And I actually prefer blue….." was the answer she received instead.

_ That was it.  _

The redhead woman sighed internally, and mentally crumpled all of Twilights' report and threw it at the bin. Clearly Twilight knew nothing about the preferences of the woman who has been playing house with him for several months now. So she better took matters at her own hands and started digging information by herself. 

.

They then started to chat about common things like work, weather, and many other superficial things. And after those small talks, Sylvia concluded that Yor Forger was indeed a very kind innocent soul. It's a pity that she had to be dragged to play a part in Operation Strix. She made a mental note to give the Forger matriarch the best of what WISE could do, when this mission had come to an end. 

Speaking of missions, now was the time to steer the conversation towards what she needed to know. 

"Once again pardon me for being nosy, but as a beautician who takes pride in pampering my customers, I can't help but notice that you might have had sleeping disturbances in the past days." 

The younger woman averted her eyes, and started to open up her mouth to say something, but Handler cut her. 

"Lack of sleep could cause wrinkles. And of course, we don't want that, do we?"

"Is… is that so?" The younger woman stuttered.

"And from our previous conversation, I suspect the trouble was not work origin, but came from home?"

The surprised look she received was the answer she needed, but for the sake of politeness, Sylvia patiently waited for verbal confirmation. 

The raven haired woman played with the edge of their tablecloth, when she whispered her answer, "I-.... my husband and I had an argument…."

Sylvia gave her the most reassuring expression, accompanied by a hand gesture to encourage Yor continuing her story. 

Yor take the cue and continue, "It's a silly thing now that I think back. I've been trying to apologize for lashing out at him that day. Perhaps…. I was on my period, or just simply too tired…..," she sighed, "But.. it looks like he was trying to avoid me. Or perhaps it's just a coincidence that his working schedule made him need to work overtime these past days and it's just me overreacting….." 

_ Nope. He WAS avoiding you and me. _

"Whatever it is, I feel really awful, Ms. Roth! After doing so much for the family, working to his bones, taking care of our daughter and me, and … and… what I did was lashing out like that. And I can't even apologize properly." 

The broken look the younger woman gave her made Sylvia's heart knotted in an uncomfortable way. 

Here in front of her was a participant of a fake marriage, who was trying her best to play her role right. All for the success of the missions. And in so many occasions, Twilight had reassured her that both parties understand that they were only together because their common interest aligned.

She never doubted Twilight's professionalism. But what was displayed at the front of her face right now didn't seem like a fake thing. Those guilty feelings were genuine. And despite her trying hard to deny it, taking account of her agent's odd behaviour this past few days, Twilight might not be as indifferent as he claimed to be. 

She took a sip of her tea to calm her heart. 

In these kinds of missions, she really hoped that no feelings were involved, because she didn't want to think about the mess she had to clean up when the mission had come to an end. 

But one thing at a time. 

Right now, the more urgent matter was to bring Operation Strix back at its track, and that could be done by reassuring the Forger wife to resume her roles and position. She shall think of any other consequences later when the time comes. 

Taking a deep breath, Handler finally answered, "In every marriage (fake or not), arguments are necessary. We even call the healthy arguments "spices of marriage". It's to be expected, because husband and wife ARE two different individuals, with different upbringing, and different ideas in their minds. I guessed you've just recently got married?"

".... A year…"

"Oh, you still have a long way to go, dear! What's important is to properly communicate with each other about what was in your mind. And thriving to always want to give what was best for your partner, and bring them happiness. Building a family needs active work and cooperation, first from the husband and wife, and later on from their offspring too."

Sylvia noticed how her advice sank into Yor's mind and that her expression started to change from dark gloomy one into bright hopeful.

_ Oh dear, she really was the cutest _ . 

"You mean, it's okay to make mistakes?"

The redhead nodded.

"And that he will forgive me if I apologize?" 

Handler waved her hand, "Oh that's for sure, dear!" 

_ And I WILL make sure of it!! _

"Wow! Thank you so much, Ms. Roth!" The raven haired girl was smiling brightly now, "You really are a wise woman!" 

"Ah, please … It's my pleasure to be able to share some advice to younger couples…." 

"I believe you have a happy marriage yourselves!" 

Sylvia suddenly felt a pang of pain in her heart at that sudden innocent exclamation. And apparently, for a split second she failed to control her facial expression, because Yor noticed the sudden change of atmosphere. 

"Ah! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-…."

"It's alright, dear. I-….. It was a happy time."

"Was?" 

"I'd like to think he went to a better place where he won't ever feel pain anymore…." 

_ Or war…. Or betrayals…. _

The redhead cast a long unfocused gaze as memories came flooding at her mind.

_ Wait… _ .

She blinked.

_ Why am I reminiscing those moments now?  _

_ Focus, Sylvia!! _

She blinked some more, and focused her attention back at the person in front of her, whose face showed genuine concern. 

_ Great, you messed up. Time to bail. _

"Well, I think it's about time to continue with my work. It is nice to be able to chat with you, Mrs. Forger."

"Ah no! The pleasure is all mine!"

Sliding her Ghillie Dhu name card at the younger woman, "I insist you came and try our top tier service at the place. We will pamper you, and I guarantee you will feel fresh and ready to take down the world!" 

"Thank you, thank you so much for your kindness, Mrs. Roth." 

"It's my pleasure."

They bid their goodbyes after Sylvia paid for the refreshments. 

As she watched the target return to the city hall building, she remembered a certain note from Twilight's folder.

_ Beware of her ability to sneak up on you. Physically or mentally. _

"Ah, so that's what he meant by that…."

It was indeed an ability to be looked out for. Should it be used for something terrible, like an assasination for example, the outcome could be dire. 

The grey eyed woman shared one last glance at the building, and shook her head. 

_ Nah… she was too sweet for something that horrible _ . 

.

Sylvia arrived at the safe house a little late that afternoon. But she had to thank her injured ankle, for making her arrive at the perfect time to catch Twilight rummaging her desk. Turning in reports and browsing for new missions files, no doubt. 

He was standing with his back towards the door. 

_ Perfect _ .

Sneaking from behind, she commanded right in his ear, "Sit!"

He jolted in surprise, "Ha-... handler!!! I was just-..."

"Sit. Down."

The redhead noticed how her agent calmly put on his mask, and followed her command. But he couldn't hide the disheveled blond hair, paled face, darkened circle under the eyes, and unkempt stubble. 

Apparently this "argument" was so severe, that it would bother an elite agent like him. Perhaps the disruption of Operation Strix was more severe than she had thought. 

She sighed as she sat at the edge of her table, facing him. 

“Are you quarrelling with your wife?”

“No, I am not.” He answered confidently. 

Sylvia narrowed her eyes. 

_ Did her agent just blatantly lie in front of her face? _

She then took Operation Strix’s file folder and opened it slowly, “Twilight, you do understand the importance of this mission, do you not?”

“Yes, Handler.”

She snapped closed the folder, “Then answer me. Are you quarreling with your wife?”

“I am no-....”

_ Whack!! _

“Handler, what the heck?!” 

The Fullmetal Lady’s patience was not to be tested today, as she used the thick folder to smack him.

“What is your wife’s favorite cake?”

_ “Bienenst-...” _

_ Whack!! _

_ “ _ She prefers _ Lebkuchen _ !! How does she like her tea?”

_ “Ostfriesla-....” _

_ Whack!! _

“Plain!! She likes it plain!! How about her favorite color?”

“It’s re-....”

_ WHACK!! _

“She likes blue!!” Sylvia’s  shoulders heaved as she panted, trying hard to control the bubbling anger inside her chest, “When did you become this sloppy, Twilight?! She is one of the important pieces that are needed to ensure the success of Operation Strix. And yet, you didn’t even recognize her preferences? If you cannot understand simple things like this from your adult companion, how can you understand the kid?” 

Twilight squirmed under her intense glare. He opened and shut his mouth several times, trying to form a sentence. Finally he asked, “How can you be so sure of all that?”

“I simply asked her myself.”

The blond man's eyes widened and his face became even paler. 

Sylvia knew the reason why. 

It was common knowledge among WISE agents, that one agent may not interfere with another agent’s mission under all circumstances. But as their Handler, should a mission was on a brink of failure, she was allowed to butt in and fix it. And if such a thing happened, it meant the agent’s capability was to be reassessed. 

Being reassessed would taint Twilights impeccable record, and as a perfectionist, he wouldn’t accept that. 

Well, honestly in this case, Sylvia didn’t butt in on purpose. She only followed the flow of events that coincidentally happened in her proximity. If Twilight was thinking her actions as a warning though, so be it. 

“No more side missions for the weekend. Refocus your attention to Operation Strix!”

The younger agent simply nodded his head, slowly stood up, and turned to leave the place.

“And Twilight….” she paused, waiting for her agent to look her in the eye, ”Apologize to her.”

He blinked several times before hesitantly asked, “You think she will forgive me?”

Sylvia groaned and rolled her eyes. She then slapped his back and pushed him to leave her place, “What are you?! Teenagers??!! Just do it properly!!”

The blond agent just nodded several times and quickly left the office. 

The redhead took a deep breath several times. 

_ Was placing a bug on his back a bit too much? _

But then again, she really had to make sure a mission as important as Operation Strix returned to its track as soon as possible. The faith of world peace rested on its success after all.

Sighing once again, The Full Metal lady stood up to tail Twilight.

_ Wait a minute…..  _

_ The wife liked blue, and perhaps it was Twilight who liked red.  _

_ Just like the color of their-……. _

Handler groaned for the umpeeth time that evening. 

She forced her mind to just focus on one problem at a time, or she might get a migraine.

.

Sitting at the corner of the counter in a bar, Sylvia adjusted her glasses and wig, while every once in a while glancing at the front door. 

With the help of the bug, she understood that Twilight had arranged so that Frankie would look after Anya in their apartment, because he needed to talk to his wife at this bar. He then called his wife’s office, asking her to meet him at the subway station after her shift was over. 

At long last, the pair arrived at the place. They took a seat at the other far end of the counter. The Handler noticed that finally Twilight had done something regarding his appearances. As Twilight ordered the drink, she saw how both of them were fidgeting in their chairs while waiting for their drinks to come. Clearly both were waiting for the other to start the “conversation”.

Sylvia facepalmed at their antics. 

_ Teenagers….. _

“So-....” 

“I’m-......”

Both of them started at the same time, then abruptly stopped, and then they both giggled at the awkwardness. 

She rolled her eyes and sipped her Savoy Affair to stop herself from groaning loudly. 

“You first,” the woman finally said. 

“Yor, I would like to apologize for what I did,” finally the man stated. 

“No… no… Loid. I’m the one who needs to apologize for lashing out like that. It was really inappropriate of me to do so…”

"But you have every right to get angry."

"No I'm not. Especially since you've done so much for me. I shouldn't overreact so much. Maybe I was nearing my period…." The woman blushed.

Twilight chuckled and answered, "Maybe I was overreacting too much too. Perhaps I was too tired myself."

Handler took a big gulp of her drink. She couldn't stand to hear this teenage-like conversation coming from two adults who were supposed to play marriage. How these two played as parents for the child was beyond her imagination. 

She heard the blond man conclude, "Well then, I believe both of us made mistakes here. And since both of us already acknowledged our mistakes, we can conclude that this argument had come to an end." 

The wife responded by nodding her head. 

They then smiled brightly at each other. 

Once again Sylvia rolled her eyes.

_ Finally!!! It wasn't so hard to begin with, was it? You guys just need to communicate, for goodness sake!! _

As she gulped down the remaining of her drink, she heard Twilight continued the conversation, "But I promise Yor, from now on, I will always use socks, and will never squeeze the toothpaste from the middle of the tube ever again."

The Handler choked on her drink and coughed hard.

_ SAY WHAT???!!! _

She looked disbelievingly at the couple.

_ All this mess was caused by socks and toothpaste?! What are you guys?! Married couple?!  _

_ Actually they are.  _

_ But they are just pretending, right?! _

_ Goddammit, Twilight!!!  _

A concerned bartender immediately came to her, "Ma'am, you good? Is there anything I could help?"

"Ice water, and a glass of your strongest Rum, please…."

As soon as she received the cool glass, she immediately placed it at her temple to ease the throbbing pain which signaled the return of her migraine. 

She swore that this agent of hers would become the death of her someday. 

The grey eyed woman once again spared a glance at the Forger couple, who now started to converse casually. She took notice how each of them looked at each other. 

_ They do realize that they're only pretending on this, are they not? _

She took a deep sigh.

The normal logical option was to put an end to a bud of blooming problem before it grew into something that might hinder the main purpose of the mission. But then again, the fact that the mission was back on track should be enough for now. 

As for the possibility of a massive headache that might come when it was the time to wrap up Operation Strix, she opted to think about it when the time comes. 

Besides, to be quite honest, she kinda liked the genuine smile Yor Forger managed to infect her usually stoic Twilight with. 

She smiled and took a swig of her rum, then she left the place after placing a bunch of cash at the counter. She squeezed the bug in her ear on her way out, throwed the remains at the bin, and then continued walking to her apartment to get a much needed sleep to prepare facing another day in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Handler.... Headache after headache..... But she will always come triumphant!  
> Did I made Handler's characterization right?? I hope so!!  
> And I tried googling the foods and drinks that could be found in German. Pardon for any inconsistencies. I tried my best ^^;  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
